Forgotten Past
by ShadowDragon07
Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

This story and my oc's belong to me.

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began. Just who are these two transformers, and what do they have to do with two unknown humans, a miniature transformer called a Minicon...and the Jet Twins?

* * *

**Transformers Animated**

_Forgotten Past_

Prologue

* * *

_"Many millions of solar cycles after the Grand War comes to an end, a 'Great War' will begin. By the defeat of our brothers will peace finally reign. Woe is me to say that their peace shall not last. During the great struggle will hope be shone down through two unique sparklings, gifted with power and wings of freedom. Joined together through two sets of bonds, they will lead the way to everlasting peace."_

Lifting his calming teal optics from the worn parchment, his settled on a second pair of golden optics that stared back at him boredly.

"It's time..." The first one said.

His only response was a grin that slowly spread across the others faceplate.

"About time" The other spoke, pushing off of the wall he had currently been leaning on.

"I was starting to grow rust on me from all this waiting around."

The first bot just chuckled.

"Well then...I guess we should head out and see how things are progressing, shall we not?"

The other bot was already at the door, staring out into the dimly lit hallway. Rust covered almost 85% of the walls, ceiling and floor, old lights hanging from the ceiling were either blown out, busted, or barely clinging to life as they swung side to side from an invisible wind.

"Yes." The second bot said. "...I miss them..."

The first bot sighed heavily, walking over and placing his worn servo on the others shoulder.

"We'll find them...dont worry."

He then flicked off the few working lights and shut the door, staring down the long hallway to the barely hanging on door to the outside world. His teal-colored optics narrowed at a silent thought.

"Let us go...we have a lot of space to cover..."

The second bot turned and stared at him with his own golden-yellow optics, nodding with steely determination.

* * *

-Somewhere far off in space-

Blood red optics slowly came on, blinking sluggishly as the robot came out of recharge.

Slowly, after gaining his bearings, he stood up and walked to the rusted door of his chambers. He walked through the door and down the corroded hallway, heading to a set of double-doors.

Sending out a silent signal, he pushed open the doors and walked into the Grand Hall, which was anything but grand. Tattered tapestries and wires hung down like vines from the ceiling, pieces of the ceiling themselves missing. The once marble floor was in shambles, rocks and other debris were scattered from one end of the room to the other. At the far end of the hall was a stage, the robot walked up the few steps of it to get to the top. He walked over to a worn and dingy chair that could have once been a throne.

As he sat himself down in his 'throne' just as two doors on either side of the room opened, a small group of robots walking in and standing before him.

A crooked grin spread across his faceplate, equaled by his 'men'. Such a fine group of bots, personally selected by he himself. The most ruthless, cut-throat and loyal slaggers this side of the nexus.

He sat back against his throne, resting his elbows on the arms as he sat his chin on his intertwined servos. There could be only one reason as to why he had awakened. This thought caused a wicked grin to flash across his faceplate. His...'friends'...must finally be on the move.

_'At long last, the time has finally come.'_ He thought with sinister glee. He could now put his plans into motion as well. Their long wait had finally come to an end.

"It finally begins..."


	2. Plans Gone Awry

Disclaimer:

This story and my oc's belong to me.

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began. Just who are these two transformers, and what do they have to do with two unknown humans, a miniature transformer called a Minicon...and the Jet Twins?

* * *

**Transformers Animated**  
_Forgotten Past_

Chapter 1  
_Plans Gone Awry_

_

* * *

_

_-BOOM-_

Jetfire and Jetstorm ducked behind a large asteroid, narrowly missing a missile heading their way.

The two jets had been sent out to investigate a mysterious signal out in a nearby asteroid field while on their way back to check on the Autobots on Earth. Little did they know that they were 'walking' right into a trap.

"Brother! Be watching! These decepticons is meaning business!" Jetstorm said to his brother.

Jetfire peeked over the side of the asteroid, quickly pulling his head back as the spot where it had been was peppered by the enemy weapons.

"I is knowing, brother. We is to be doing something to separate them." He replied. "I am not seeing Mr. Sentinel Prime or Mr. Jazz anywhere."

After being ambushed by the Decepticons, they tried contacting Sentinel Prime and Jazz, who said to stay put until they could get to them. That was nearly thirty minutes ago. They were running out of energy, and hiding places, fast. They had to think of something.

Jetstorm looked at his brother for a few moments before an idea hit him. Jetstorm looked over at Jetfire, who had looked at him when he felt a surge of excitement through their bond.

"What is up, brother? Why is you being so excited?" He asked, the grin plastered all over Jetstorm's faceplate.

"I am having idea, brother! It will be separate the Decepticons and giving us advantage!"

Jetfire smiled brightly.

"That's great, brother! What are we having to do?"

Jetfire leaned over as his brother motioned to come closer, whispering something into his audio receptors.

Jetfire looked up at his brother worriedly after he finished telling him his plan.

"I am not being sure about this idea, brother. It is sounding very risky."

Jetstorm smiled.

"Don't be worrying, brother. They are just being dumb Decepticons and we are Elite Guard, the plan will be working perfectly." He boasted proudly, causing Jetfire to smile in return.

"Right, brother. Let us be beginning plan now then."

Jetstorm nodded to his brother and jumped out from his hiding place, sending a huge gust of wind in the Decepticon's direction.

Jetstorm saw Jetfire disappear behind some asteroids as he distracted the 'cons, causing a smile to cross his faceplate. All he had to do, was keep them distracted while his brother got into position. Although he was disobeying the order from Jazz, he just had to do something. They were gaining too much ground on them and it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed the two jets.

Jetstorm snapped out of his thoughts as a blast from the Decepticons nicked his left arm. He was getting distracted, and that could cause he and his brother to suffer for it.

Focusing back on the battle at hand, Jetstorm sent another wave of wind in their direction while trying to pinpoint where Jetfire was.

A flash of orange was seen out of the left corner of his visor, making Jetstorm grin.

_'There brother. He is looking like he is almost in place.'_ He thought, turning back to blast the 'cons again.

Jetstorm transformed into his jet mode and quickly flew over the Decepticon group, gaining their undivided attention as he swerved to the right and hid behind a cluster of asteroids.

_-I am being in position brother. Is you on your end?-_ Jetstorm sent to Jetfire via their bond link.

_ ~I am being in position as well, Brother. Waiting for your signal to begin.~_ Jetfire sent back through the bond.

Jetstorm nodded to himself.

* * *

"Now, brother!" Jetstorm shouted aloud, jumping out from behind the asteroids and blasting the 'cons with a strong gust of wind.

Surprised by the sudden shout and attack, they were unprepared for Jetfire to suddenly appear and blast a stream of fire down upon them.

Jetstorm could feel a wave of excitement and accomplishment flow from Jetfire through their twin bond. A smile formed on his face as he sent the same back to his brother, the smile mirrored on Jetfire's face now.

As he was dousing the 'cons with another wave of wind, a small feeling of worry crept into his circuitry. Something didn't feel right. They had tricked the 'cons a little too easily in his opinion.

* * *

Jetfire glanced over at his brother after feeling worry seep through their bond. He sent a hint of concern to his brother after blasting one 'con with a few fireballs as he tried to escape.

Jetstorm looked at him a moment before he felt a wave of comfort and ease come from the bond.

Jetfire smiled at his brother, but knew something was up. He just didn't know what. It couldn't be the about Decepticons, they had them right where they wanted. Could it have been worry over Sentinel Prime and Jazz? No, they can take care of themselves.

Jetfire was snapped out of his thoughts as a wave of terror and worry coursed through their bond, followed by a shout of his name from Jetstorm.

Jetfire snapped his head up, just as a feeling of dread spread throughout his circuitry.

_-Beside you, Brother!-_ Jetstorm shouted through their bond link.

Jetfire whipped around to his right, only to see a gun barrel a few feet in front of him. His eyes widened as his vision was filled with purple, then nothing.

* * *

Jetstorm had been so focused on his thoughts, he didn't realize that some of his worry had slipped through their bond until a snippet of worry came from Jetfire's end.

Jetstorm looked towards his brother before sending comfort to him in hopes of easing his worry. He wasn't gonna worry his brother over a little unease. They had the Decepticons overwhelmed and could easily hold them off until Sentinel Prime and Jazz got there.

Jetstorm caught a shadow out the corner of his visor, something was coming.

_'Is Mr. Sentinel Prime and Mr. Jazz here already?'_ He thought hopefully.

Looking to his left, his optics widened as terror spread through his entire systems. He whipped his head around towards Jetfire, lost in his own thoughts, a wave of worry coursed through him as he shouted out.

"Brother! Be looking!"

He noticed Jetfire snap out of his thoughts.

_-Beside you, Brother!-_ He all but screamed through their bond link, but his warning came too late.

Jetstorm watched in horror as Jetfire looked to his right, a strange Decepticon who came from nowhere holding a plasma gun only a few feet from him. Jetfire only had time to realize the 'con was there before he was shot at near point-blank.

"BROTHER!" Jetstorm shouted, completely forgetting about the other 'cons and focusing only on the limp form of his brother as he crashed through several asteroids before slamming into a large asteroid.

Jetstorm froze as he felt a clawed servo wrap gently around his neck. He felt the figure lean over until he was right beside his head, then whispered something in his audio receptors.

"I'd pay more attention to your enemies than worry about your brother..._Little Sparkling."_

Jetstorm gritted his dental plates as he stared straight out at the floating form of Jetfire, fragments of the asteroids floating all around his body.

_'I'm sorry...Brother...' _

His visor glowed as he ground out. "Do your worst, Decepticreep. I won't let you be hurting my brother again."

The grip on his neck tightened, causing him to choke as a laugh poured out of the Decepticon's mouth.

"Very brave of you, young one, but you have no clue of the power I wield. But if you wish to take his beatings instead..." Something pressed against Jetstorm's back, the barrel of the same gun that blasted Jetfire. "who am I to argue with you?"

Jetstorm's optics widened to their fullest as a chilling cold swept through his body and his vision grew staticy. He caught glimpses of wires and pieces of metal and circuitry float across his cracked vision as he looked down, staring numbly at the hole on the right side of his chest. That was the last thing he saw before white filled his hazy vision and an explosion was heard

* * *

Jetfire groaned as his optics came back online. His entire body felt like it had been hit by a plante-sized asteroid, Energon seeping out of a large gash on his head.

_'What happened?'_ He thought, cringing as pain swept throughout his systems as warning lights flashed constantly across his vision.

His eyes snapped open fully as he gasped, remembering what happened.

"Brother?"

Looking around frantically, he gasped again as his eyes widened to their fullest at the sight before him.

A strange looking Decepticon stood with his gun pointed forward, a grin on his ugly faceplate. Floating slightly in front of him was his brother, a gaping hole in his chest dangerously close to his spark chamber.

The unknown Decepticon reached towards his seemingly offlined brother, followed by a great explosion.

This was the last straw, causing him to scream out as his systems crashed and sent him spiraling into stasis lock, darkness consuming him as only one thought stood out in his shattered mind.

_'I'm sorry...Brother...'_

* * *

Jetstorm lay floating in space, his optics glitching and fizzing as images faded in and out.

He doesn't know how he got here, or where here is for that matter.

A stream of Energon floats past his visor, reminding him of his current state. Oddly, he couldn't feel any of the pain he was supposed to. Why is that?

His vision fizzes out again, plunging him back into darkness.

His thoughts then turn to Jetfire. Whether he survived, hoping that Sentinel Prime and Jazz finds and saves him. As long as Jetfire survives, he is happy.

His vision crackles back to life, hazing and staticy as his damaged sensors pick up something.

Turning his head forward (so now he's looking up) a shadowed form comes into view.

Jetstorm let out a crackling sigh, his voice processor also damaged, as the jet become clear.

He offlined his optics when he realized it didn't register as familiar.

One thought flowed through his darkening mind as something wrapped around him and he slipped into stasis lock.

_'Forgive me...Brother...'_


	3. Where is my brother?

Disclaimer:

This story and my oc's belong to me. That means Alphawing, Stormwing, Sigma Prime, Aura, Desiree, Spark, Fadeout (name to be change), and my baddies (to be named later) are all _**MINE**_

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began. Just who are these two transformers, and what do they have to do with two unknown humans, a miniature transformer called a Minicon...and the Jet Twins?

* * *

**Transformers Animated**  
_Forgotten Past_

Chapter 2  
_Where is my brother?_

* * *

_One thought flowed through his darkening mind as something wrapped around him and he slipped into stasis lock._

_'Forgive me...Brother...'_

* * *

His optics slowly flickered on as a groan left him.

Where was he? What happened? Is he...

His optics widened as his processor finally registered what had happened.

He sat up with a jolt only to collapse back down and grab his chest as a jolt of agonizing pain swept through his circuitry.

Looking down, he noticed some bandages wrapped around his chest.

"What-"

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you, Youngling. Don't want you injured more than you already are, do we?"

He turned his head back and forth, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who is being there? Be showing yourself now." He said, worry creeping into his circuitry.

Movement to his left caught his attention.

Looking over, he spotted a shadowed figure leaning over a computer screen. The only noticeable features he could see on the figure, where two plane wings and the transformer looking form.

The bot stood back up from its perch over the screen and turned around, standing just a foot or two taller than himself.

His optics widened and he gasped as a symbol was revealed when one of the wings passed into the light. _'Decepticon?'_

* * *

_A strange looking Decepticon stood with his gun pointed forward, a grin on his ugly faceplate._

_Floating slightly in front of him was his brother, a gaping hole in his chest dangerously close to his spark chamber._

_The unknown Decepticon reached towards his seemingly offlined brother, followed by a great explosion._

* * *

"BROTHER!" Jetsfire shouted, eyes snapping open as he jolts up off the table he was laying on.

"Easy there, kid. I haven't fully repaired you just yet, so I wouldn't be moving around too much." said a friendly voice.

"Huh? Who is being there?" He asked, looking around.

A familiar figure walked the rest of the way through the door and into the room.

Jetfire tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You is being the Grumpy Docbot, right?" He asked, gaining a groan from the other.

"The name's Ratchet, Kid. Now lay back down and hold still so I can finish fixing you up." Ratchet said, coming over and grabbing some tool from a nearby table.

"Okie for dokie" He said, gently laying back down as the pain slowly began to ebb.

"Where is we being?" Jetfire asked after a few minutes.

Ratchet continued fixing him, but answered. "You're back on the Elite Guard Flag Ship. Which is now on Earth."

"Earth?" Ratchet nodded.

"Yep. And Sentinel 'asked' me to come and fix you up...Must've been one nasty battle you all were in, Kid. Kid?" Ratchet looked down at the orange jet when he became very quiet.

Jetfire had a very confused and disturbed look on his faceplate, causing him to become worried.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

Jetfire stayed silent for another moment before looking worriedly up at Ratchet, stunning him with his next words.

"What battle is you be talking about?"

* * *

Jazz walks into the med. room, talking with Prowl beside him.

"...Maybe some time I could show you how to do that rad move, dig?"

Prowl just nodded in reply.

Jazz then turned to look at Ratchet, still working on Jetfire, but with a look on his faceplate that instantly worried Jazz.

Prowl seemed to have picked up on it too as he tensed beside Jazz.

"Yo, Ratchet, how's the little guy doin?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet leaned up and looked over at the pair, Jetfire himself glancing at them before smiling, easing Jazz's worry.

"Hello Mr. Jazz sir and Mr. Prowl, how is you being this solar cycle?"

Jazz smiled as he stopped beside the table, inwardly cringing at the sight of the damaged jet. _'Poor kid...' _

"I'm cool, 'Fire. You're not lookin too hot though."

Ratchet turned back to fixing up Jetfire, but answered. "The kid's gonna be fine. Just a few patch ups and bang out a few dents."

The two ninja-bots could tell there was something Ratchet was keeping from them, but didn't want to ask out in fear of worrying Jetfire.

_=Yo, Ratchet...What is it you're not telling us?=_ Jazz spoke over a private com with Ratchet and Prowl.

_=It seems that battle of yours did more damage than I had originally thought...=_ Ratchet said, not turning away from fixing Jetfire, who was just staring up at the ceiling boredly.

Jazz glanced over at him worriedly.

_=Is he..= _

_=No, thank Primus. He'll live, but...=_

The two cyber-ninja's tensed when Ratchet paused, also reaching over to grab a new tool from the table beside him.

_=I believe Jetfire is suffering from...Amnesia...=_

Jazz whipped his head around to look at Ratchet in surprise as Prowl flinched and narrowed his eyes, now deep in thought.

_=How much?=_

Ratchet sighed aloud, luckily Jetfire had grown weary and slipped into recharge already.

Ratchet started putting up his tools as he spoke. "That's all I can do for now. I'll return later to finish up the last of his repairs. It was lucky you found him when you did. Any longer and he would've been offlined."

Prowl looked up then, stating calmly. "And his memory?"

Ratchet sigh heavily and slightly drawn out.

"I don't know the full extent just yet...But it seems he remembers nothing of the battle he and Jetstorm were in. And from the sounds of it...I don't think he remembers Jetstorm either..."

The two cyber-ninja's snapped their heads up, horror mirrored on both of their faceplates.

"You jiving me?"

Ratchet raised an optic rim in confusion before shaking his head.

"I wish I was wrong too, but it's the truth."

He then turns to look at Jetfire as he peacefully recharged, Jazz and Prowl's gaze following.

Jazz placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, speaking. "Let's just hope that this time...you're wrong." Ratchet sighed. "Me too..."

* * *

Jetfire stood out on the outskirts of Detroit City, staring at all the happenings of daily life.

He was content to just sit there and watch all the organics scuttling around like Glitchmice, but something seemed off. He was unsure what, but something seemed wrong...missing.

He suddenly felt a servo on his shoulder, spotting a familiar faceplate when he turned and looked behind him. His own faceplate smiled in recognition.

"Brother! It is being you!"

He pulled back from giving Jetstorm a hug, smiling brightly.

"Where you be being brother? I has been looking everywhere for you!"

Jetstorm smiled at his brother.

"I am being fine, Brother. I be safe now."

Jetfire smiled and hugged him again.

"I was missing you, Brother. I was being afraid those badness bots had gotten you, but you be being here now."

Jetfire looked up worriedly when Jetstorm didn't respond.

_'Why Brother be suddenly feeling cold?'_ He thought confused.

Looking up, Jetfire's optics widened as he noticed the color slowly draining out of Jetstorm.

"Brother! What be happening?"

Jetfire grabbed his shoulders and shook him, staring anxiously up into Jetstorm's dulling visor.

A sudden strong force blasted Jetfire back, sending him crashing into the ground.

He groaned as he lifted himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head as he looked around for what, or who, had hit him.

* * *

All thoughts of what hit him vanished when he spotted Jetstorm, barely any color remained and strange, black tendrils were coiling up half his body.

"Brother!"

Jetfire jumped up and bolted over towards Jetstorm, startled when he dissipated into a puff of smoke. Because of this sudden disappearance, Jetfire was unable to catch himself and tumbled to the ground.

Sitting up on his knees, Jetfire turned around and looked at the spot where Jetstorm had stood only a few nanoseconds ago.

Only the black tendrils remained, swaying back and forth as if graceful dancers.

Jetfire could only stare in confusion, and slight fear, as the tendrils came together and slowly wove into a solid mass. Color slowly materialized on the figure's armor, dark colors almost undistinguishable, a hauntingly familiar face to the figure.

A grin spread across his face as he looked down on the shaking Jet.

"We meet again, little one..."

The _Decepticon…_

It was the same strange Decepticon that had suddenly shown up and blind-sided him... the same one that had...

Jetfire grabbed his head in pain as visions of the battle flew across his vision, showing the Decepticon attack him. He then appeared behind Jetstorm, blowing a hole clean through him before reaching out to finish him off and being swallowed by a bright light.

* * *

Jetfire blinked as his vision returned and the pain in his processor went away.

He then looked up, the Decepticon still standing there, the same grin still on his faceplate.

Jetfire's optics narrowed, a frown forming on his faceplate.

This was the 'con who had attacked him, foiling their plan and nearly offlining him. The same bot who had also attacked his brother, possibly offlining him as well.

Jetfire's hands burst into flames as his body heated up in rage. The ground itself began to slowly sizzle as his temper reached its peak.

He had the satisfaction of seeing the 'con lose his smirk and look at him worriedly, if slightly fearful.

He offlined his optics in an attempt to keep from jumping the Decepticon now and melting him into scrap metal.

Jetfire snapped his optics online and glared menacingly at the slowly withering 'con, speaking five little words that would seal the Decepticons fate.

"Where is my brother being?"

* * *

I wanted to beam myself when I tortured poor Jetfire with Jetstorm. *is shot* And just who is this Decepticon? What's he got to do with everything? And who were the two in the beginning? It makes me soo excited, and _I'M_ the one writing it. But to find out what happens next (and what Jetfire's gonna do to the 'con) you gotta wait for the next chappie. ^-^


	4. New Mission  Find Jetstorm

Disclaimer:

This story and my oc's belong to me. That means Alphawing, Stormwing, Sigma Prime, Aura, Desiree, Spark, Fadeout (name to be change), Dreamweaver and my other baddies (to be named later) are all MINE!

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began. Just who are these two transformers, and what do they have to do with two unknown humans, a miniature transformer called a Minicon...and the Jet Twins?

* * *

**Transformers Animated**  
_Forgotten Past_

Chapter 3

* * *

_ New Mission - Find Jetstorm_

Jetfire glared hostilely at the Decepticon, his flame-coated servos just itching to melt him into scrap metal.

He repeated his statement again.

"Where is my brother being?"

The Decepticon seemed to finally get over his fear, standing tall and the grin returning.

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, firebot. Jetstorm is 'safe' with us now...as soon will you be."

Wrong answer.

Jetfire leapt towards the 'con, throwing a large fireball at him.

The Decepticon easily dodged his attack, the grin still plastered on his faceplate.

"What's the matter, Autobrat, am I making you mad?"

Jetfire ground his dental plates and glared at the decepticon.

He jumped at the decepticon again, hoping to startle him with the surprise attack.

No such luck.

His arm was grabbed and he was flipped over the 'con, slamming into the ground.

Jetfire sat up and shook his head, only to gasp when the 'con grabbed his neck. He struggled to break free as he was raised up off the ground.

"Resistance is futile, little one. Just give up now and you can join your brother."

Jetfire froze at his words.

Just what did he mean? Would they really bring him to Jetstorm? But what would they do to them once they were back together? Or was it all just a trap?

His anger was fueled again as the Decepticon spoke.

"Don't worry, little one, we'll make sure you and your brother are 'reunited'."

Jetfire's hands burst into flames and he grabbed the 'cons servos, causing him to yell out and release his hold.

Jetfire hit the ground and rolled away from the pained 'con, jumping up and standing ready to attack.

The Decepticon glared at him hatefully, holding his throbbing servos.

"That was the wrong move to pull, little one. If you won't come with me, then I'll have to _force_ you to come!"

Jetfire was surprised when the Decepticon suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, just like Jetstorm had, and one of the black tendrils wrapped tightly around his neck.

With a strangled cough Jetfire was pulled to the ground, more tendrils quickly wrapping around his arms, legs and chest, holding him securely to the ground.

He struggled futilely against the tendrils, hoping to somehow break free of them.

* * *

Jetfire onlined his optics when he felt a presence appear above him, staring straight up at the Decepticon's smirking faceplate.

"Comfy?"

A glare was his only response, causing him to chuckle.

"I guess not."

He kneels down and grabs Jetfire's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

He scoffs.

"I don't see why our Master wants such pathetic little Autobots like you and your brother, fliers at that."

Jetfire looked up at him confused.

What was this 'con talking about?

"Why should we keep the likes of a flying Autobot, a freak, alive? It would be much easier to just offline you now and be done with that accursed _Prophecy_."

Now Jetfire was very confused.

He didn't get to think on the matter very long, for the Decepticon had stood up and pointed his plasma gun down at him.

"It's pointless to keep you around. Doing so could let them find you, and we don't need that now do we?"

He grinned, pointing the barrel in the same spot on Jetfire that Jetstorm was shot at.

"Join your brother in the Well of Allsparks, Autobrat!"

Jetfire snapped.

His body burst into flames, roasting the tendrils off of him as he jumped up, narrowly missing getting a hole blown through him as well. He then turned his burning optics towards the 'con, grinning when he flinched in fear.

"You will be paying for my brother, Decept-creep..." Jetfire said, his voice darker than before.

* * *

He shot a fireball at him, causing him to dodge or be melted where he stood.

Jetfire kept peppering him with fireballs and fireblast, not letting up for a nanosecond and causing him to constantly be on the run.

Jetfire shot another fireball in front of the Decepticon and causing him to stumble.

Seeing this opening, Jetfire took action.

He bolted forward and slammed into the unsuspecting mech, sending the two rolling across the ground.

Jetfire slammed the 'con's shoulders into the ground as the came to a stop, Jetfire sitting atop him.

He felt a slight pressure, like something or someone pulling him backwards, but he ignored it.

"No more games, Decepticon! You be answering my questions, _now_!"

The shaking 'con could only silently nod, to afraid to talk. Jetfire nodded stiffly.

"Now...Where my brother be being at? Does your 'Master' be have him?"

The Decepticon shakily shook his head side to side.

"N-No! He disappeared after that strange explosion!"

The feeling started to get stronger, but Jetfire focused back on the 'con in his grasps.

"What is your 'Master' be want with me and brother? Who is you be keeping us from finding?"

The Decepticon suddenly stopped shaking, confusing Jetfire, and grinned up at him.

"Sorry, Kid, can't help ya there. My 'lips' are sealed."

Jetfire's eyes widened when the Decepticon suddenly started to disappear.

"Who is you being, Decepti-creep? Who is being your Master?"

The 'con just continued to grin as he slowly disappeared.

"My Master's name is none of your business, Autobrat. But I will tell you my name...so you may know who will offline you and your brother when we do finally 'meet'."

* * *

Jetfire loosened his grip, confused.

"What do you be meaning? You is being right here!"

Another grin was his only answer.

"That's what you think, little one. Remember my name...for we will see each other again. Remember...remember that your death will be wrought by me...Dreamweaver."

And then he was gone.

Jetfire stared in surprise at the spot the Decepticon, Dreamweaver, once lay.

Anger filled him at the thought of his only lead to his brother slipping through his servos, causing him to scream out and slam his flame-covered servos into the ground.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

The first thing he noticed, was his vision was severely blurry. He heard sounds, but they were too muffled to make out. And finally, he felt servos holding him down, causing him to struggle more.

"..re!..."

_"NO! Stop."_ He shouted over the fuzzy voices, wishing they'd release him.

_"Let go!" _

"...Je...re! ...op!"

His auditory sensors slowly calibrated, finally letting him clearly hear the vaguely familiar voices all around him.

"Jetfire! Chill out, bro!"

"Jetfire! Stop struggling!"

He felt one of his servos connect with something, followed by a grunt.

"It's ok! You're safe now!"

Finally recognizing the voices, Jetfire slowly stopped struggling, trying to see the slowly solidifying blobs of color all around him.

* * *

The servos finally released him after a few cycles.

One blob, a white one, came closer, catching his attention as its servo was placed on his arm.

"Hey 'Fire, it's cool now. We got you away from those 'cons, dig?"

He recognized that voice, he only knew one mech who spoke to him that way.

_"Mr..J-Jazz sir?"_ He spoke, his vocal processor strangely staticy, but he heard Jazz sigh in relief.

"Yeah, it's me, Kid. How ya feelin?"

His vision began to clear up more, now able to see outlined figures around him.

_"Mmm...My optics are fuzzy and voice is being messy." _

Another figure walked up, red and white.

"Hold on a cycle." Said a gruff voice as he felt his vocal processor being tweaked.

"There, that should fix it. Your optics will focus in a few nanoclicks."

Jetfire smiled.

"Thank you, Grumpy Docbot."

Ratchet sighed.

"It's Ratchet, Kid. Young bots these days, no respect." Ratchet scoffed out, but they could hear the relief in his voice.

His vison was almost cleared up now.

Jetfire looked over as another white figure moved into view, blue flashes appearing as the mech spoke.

"I'm glad you're ok, Jetfire. Could you tell us what caused you to act up while in recharge?"

Jetfire looked at Wheeljack in confusion.

"What is you be talking about, Mr. Wheeljack, sir?"

Jazz brought his attention back to him as he squeezed his arm.

"'Fire, while in recharge...you suddenly started yellin out, callin for 'Storm, while flailin about. We were all worried you might damage ya'self, so we jumped in and tried holdin ya down. Ya sure put up a good fight, even knocked S.P. a good one there too." He said, motioning to Sentinel, who was rubbing his sore chin and glaring at Jetfire hotly.

"Ya think you could enlighten us on what happened, dig?"

Jetfire noded, his vision finally cleared up.

He spotted Sentinel to his left, Perceptor at the end of the berth, Wheeljack on Perceptors left, and Jazz opposite of Sentinel. Ratchet stood behind everyone to his right, nodding as Jetfire made optic-contact with him.

"Well...

* * *

Everyone stared at Jetfire, mixed emotions on their faceplates.

Jazz was the first to recover.

"So let me get this straight. You had a dream, that Jetstorm found ya, but his color faded and he disappeared when these tendrils got him? Then this 'con came and tried to trick ya into joinin him, the same one that blasted yer bro? You two had a scuffle, then he disappeared after tellin ya his name?"

Jetfire noded.

"That is being correct, Mr. Jass sir. The 'con be saying my brother is still being out there. We must be going out and finding him!" He shouted, getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool your jets, Kid." Jazz spoke, pushing Jetfire back down on the berth.

"You're in no shape to go out on a bothunt just yet, Jetfire. Plus, we don't even know where to start searchin for 'Storm, dig?"

Jetfire turned his head to the side, discouraged.

Jazz sighed, placing his servo on Jetfire's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I said we didn't know where to start, not that we won't find him. So just catch you some Z's while S.P. and I come up with a plan to find your bro, cool?"

Jetfire smiled weakly up at him and nodded.

Everyone left the med. bay to give him some quiet time, Ratchet putting up the tools before looking back at Jetfire.

He looked so lost without Jetstorm, like half of his spark had been torn away from him. Well, technically he had, but Ratchet had never actually seen it.

It made his spark ache to see Jetfire suffer like that, alone.

As he made his way to the door, taking one last look at the solemn jet, he made a vow.

_'We'll find your brother, Jetfire. Even if it takes every ounce of spark in our chambers, Optimus and the others will reunite you with Jetstorm again.' _

* * *

Optimus pulls up to the EG Flag Ship, transforming and looking back as the rest of his team appears and transforms.

"What's the deal, Boss-bot? Why do we have to answer Sentinel's call? He's been nothing but a pain to us all!" Grumbled Bumblebee.

Optimus sighed.

"Bumblebee, go easy on him. If Sentinel called us out here, then he must be in some real trouble. Let's just hear him out, got it?"

Bumblebee grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

Bulkead stepped up to Optimus.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why they've been calling Ratchet up here every day."

Optimus nodded silently.

He too had been wondering why the aged Medic had been all but forced to go to the ship, returning very solemn looking and snapping whenever anyone asked what was wrong.

Jazz, Sentinel, Ratchet and an anxious looking Jetfire were standing outside the ship waiting for them.

"About time you got here, Optimus. I thought I was gonna have to send Jazz out to find you."

Optimus held back his remark, instead looking at the tired Medic.

Ratchet noticed his look.

"We got more important things to deal with than my energy, Prime." He said, sneaking a glance at Jetfire.

Only now did Optimus noticed something was wrong. Jetfire looked very worn out and kept glancing around anxiously every few nanoclicks.

Speaking of which, he couldn't seem to see the other, Jetstorm wasn't it?

Jazz began to speak, cutting off his thoughts.

"Sorry to call you bots here on such short notice. But about three solar cycles ago, we picked up some strange signals around that 'Asteriod Belt'. The Twins went out to investigate, but were ambushed by some rogue 'cons. From what 'Fire here said, 'Storm was badly damaged and went missing before he was knocked into Stasis Lock. So we need you guys to help us look for him."

Even Bumblebee was quiet after hearing it all.

Optimus turned to Jazz and nodded.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you find him."

* * *

_-Elsewhere- _

"Oof!"

He slammed into the ground an rolled a little ways before finally coming to a stop.

He cringed and placed his servo over his chest, the wound sending sharp pains through his circuitry.

He looked over at the blue mech standing by the door, silently pleading for him to help.

The mech looked at him solemnly before shaking his head.

_"Get up..."_ A sharp voice spoke.

He looked disdainfully at the dark mech standing a few feet away from him, his optics glaring down at him.

"Get up." He repeated.

"Get up and show me what an _Autobot_ can do..._Jetstorm_..."

* * *

It seems all that was just a dream...or was it? Just who is this 'Dreamweaver'? What's he and this 'Master' got to do with everything? And the mystery injured mech is revealed...it's Jetstorm! But now who is this 'blue mech'? And the dark mech as well? It makes me soo excited, and _I'M_ the one writing it. But to find out what happens next you gotta wait for the next chappie. ^.^


	5. On the Hunt

Disclaimer:

This story and my oc's belong to me. That means Alphawing, Stormwing, Sigma Prime, Aura, Desiree, Spark, Fadeout (name to be change), Dreamweaver and my other baddies (to be named later) are all MINE!

Transformers Animated and cast belong to...Hasbro.

Pairings: None as of yet

Summary: After being saved by a pair of mysterious transformers, the Autobots are dragged into an age old war that happened even before the Great War began. Just who are these two transformers, and what do they have to do with two unknown humans, a miniature transformer called a Minicon...and the Jet Twins?

* * *

**Transformers Animated**  
_Forgotten Past_

**Chapter 4**

_On the Hunt_

Sari smiles kindly up at Jetfire. "Don't worry Jetfire, we'll find your brother."

Jetfire weakly smiled at her.

"Oh no _you're_ not! I'm not gonna have that contamination anywhere near me or my bots!"

"Sentinel, Sari is a valuable member of our team! She's coming with us!" Optimus retorted.

_'Here we go again.'_ Jazz thought exasperated.

Jazz stepped in between the two to stop the arguing now. "Chill S.P., O.P. has a point, ya know! The little organic is a part of his team, and more optics on the lookout for 'Storm the quicker we can find him, ya dig?"

Sentinel turned his glare from Optimus to Jazz, with no effect.

"Fine! Just keep that contamination away from me! Let's go Jazz!" Sentinel snapped, transforming and pealing out across the pavement.

Sari sticks her tongue out and shouts futilely at him. "Who're you calling a contamination?"

* * *

Jetfire flew over the city, following Bumblebee, with Sari in him, far below on the road. Bumblebee was constantly complaining about having to check out the outskirts of the city, slightly lifting Jetfire's spark.

_=How's it look up there, Jetfire? See anything yet?=_ Sari's voice came over the comm. link.

_=No, I am not picking up brother or anything else_.= He answered gloomily.

Bumblebee transformed into his robot form and looked down at Sari. They had to do something to cheer him up.

_=Hey, Jetfire. Later, you wanna come play some games with us? You never got that match, remember?=_

Jetfire drooped.

_'Brother has also wanting to be playing the video games too...'_

Well, that didn't work. Maybe they should try a different tactic?

Sari and Bumblebee were interrupted from their failing plan as all their comm. links beeped, it was Sentinel Prime.

_=Yes, Sentinel Prime sir?_ Jetfire spoke up quickly, hoping it was news about his brother.

_=Return to the ship, all of you. We're going to try a different area.=_

They were surprised.

_=But! We barely even started loo=_ Bumblebee was cut off by Sentinel.

_=That's an order, unless you want to be thrown into the Brig for insubordination! Now get back to the ship, on the double!=_

The communication was cut then.

The bot and human shared a look before shrugging.

"Let's go guys, maybe we'll have better luck somewhere else." Sari said encouragingly.

Jetfire sighed turned around, quickly followed by Bumblebee and Sari.

* * *

Optimus drove along with Ratchet and Prowl. They kept their scanners on full alert, hoping to find any trace of Jetstorm. So far, they hadn't had any success.

"It just makes no sense. Where could he have disappeared?" He mumbled aloud, the other two catching his words.

"It's not necessarily where he went to, but who could've caused it? It had to be a pretty strong Decepticon to take down an Elite Guard member, especially the Jet Twins." Prowl said, following along on Optimus's left.

Ratchet, on Optimus's right, spoke up as well. "Whether it was planned or coincidence, we should focus on finding the kid, then ask questions later."

Optimus sighed. "You're right, Ratchet. I noticed Jetfire didn't look too good. I chalked it up to his injuries, but it could have something to do with being away from Jetstorm. I've never seen twins, so I don't know what could happen after being separate from each other any longer."

Just then, Optimus's scanner started beeping, indicating that it picked up something.

"Did you pick up Jetstorm, Prime?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, Ratchet, but I did pick up a Decepticon signal."

"Where?" Prowl asked curiously, stopping and transforming as the other two did so.

Optimus's optics widened.

"Oh no..."

* * *

_'Where could my brother be being? Was that Dreaming 'con lying of my brother being out there?'_ Jetfire thought, dread filling his spark at the thought.

Suddenly, all their comm. links beeped, quickly filled with Optimus's worried voice.

"Bumblebee, Sari, Jetfire!"

Startled, Bumblebee answered.

"What is it is, Boss-bot? What's up?"

"Bumblebee! Get out of there now, there's-"

"Bumblebee! Look out!" Sari shouted, just as a hail of blasts rained down upon them, cutting Optimus off.

"AAHH!" Sari and Bumblebee shouted as he spun out.

"Yellowbee! Human-girl!" Jetfire shouted, pivoting around and searching for the attacker.

"Over here, flybot!" An unknown voice shouted.

Jetfire transformed and turned around, only to be shot down by an unseen enemy.

* * *

"..re!..."

"...Je...re!"

He groaned as his optics onlined, his vision clearing as the voice called his name.

"Jetfire! Jetfire, are you ok?"

His optics focused on Sari's worried face, leaning over him.

"Sari-Girl?" He asked sluggishly, picking her up as he sat up.

A relieved look crossed her features, before she sweatdropped.

"I'm glad you're ok, you hit the ground pretty bad...And the name's Sari."

He looked around, noticing they were now in an abandoned building.

Sari noticed his look and explained. "After you got hit, Bumblebee grabbed you and brought us in here to hopefully buy us some time. We tried getting a message out to the others, but we think one of the Decepticons are jamming our signal." Sari then points towards the entrance of the building, continuing.

"Bumblebee's guarding the entrance, keeping the Decepticons from getting in here."

Jetfire nodded, slowly making his way to the entrance, Sari resting gently in his servos.

* * *

Sure enough, when he got there, Bumblebee was standing near the entrance, stingers active. He turned around at the sound of Jetfire walking, smiling at the two.

"Hey Jetfire. Glad to see you're finally awake. Think ya can give me a hand with these guys?" He said, motioning towards outside.

Jetfire nodded and peeked around the corner, nearly collapsing at the sight before him.

"It is being them..." He spoke, barely above a horrified whisper.

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other, then him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who is it, Jetfire?" Sari finally asked.

Jetfire turned to them, wide-optics and slightly shaking.

"It is being _them_!"

His next words made it all clear.

"They is being the Decepticons who are attacking me and brother in space!"

Sari and Bumblebee gasped, they have to get the news to Optimus!

"Autobots..." Spoke an unfamiliar voice. "We know you are in there. Come out quietly and surrender and we _may_ think about sparing you."

"Not in a million years, Decepticon!" Shouted Bumblebee, causing the 'cons to laugh.

"Tough words for a tiny Autobot, don't you think so?"

Bumblebee gritted his dental plates. Oh how he wanted to go out there and slag all those Decepticons, but he knew he was no match against them. They'd have to sit and wait for backup to arrive...if they even knew what was going on.

"Come out, firebrat, we know you're in there." The silky smooth voice spoke, sending shivers down Jetfire's circuitry. "You remember me...don't you?"

They stole a glance at Jetfire, noticing the disturbed look on his faceplate, and slight anger.

"It's me...your old pall, Dreamweaver..."

Jetfire ground his dental plates in seething anger. It was him, real this time, standing only a few yards from where he sat.

He nearly jumped out of his armor when he felt a hand on him, looking down to find Sari looking up at him worriedly. "It's ok, Jetfire. He's just trying to rile you up and get you to make a mistake."

He looked down at her in confusion for a few moments before a smile spread across his faceplate.

Picking her up, he spoke. "You is being right, Miss Sari. Decepti-creep will not be getting the jumping on us."

Sari giggled. "That's the spirit, Jetfire!"

"Have you found your brother yet?" The silky voice of Dreamweaver spoke, causing everyone to tense, Jetfire especially.

"That's what you're out here doing, am I right?"

He laughed when no answer came. "So it is! I'm right, you _are_ looking for him! Well, let me give you some advice, little firebot...Give up!"

Jetfire narrowed his optics. "I will never be giving up! I will be finding my brother, Decepti-creep!"

Dreamweaver laughed, echoed by the other Decepticons with him.

"On what basis do you believe he can be found, brat? You haven't found him yet, or even picked up on any signals that could even _**i**__hint__**/i**_at him being online."

Jetfire flinched at this, he was right.

Sari and Bumblebee saw this and she retorted.

"We're not gonna give up! And neither will Jetfire"

Said bot looked up at her in confusion, meeting steely eyes/optics full of determination.

"They is being right!" He shouted, gaining grins from both human and bot. "I is knowing my brother be being out there somewhere and I will be finding him!"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

* * *

The silence was finally broken by Dreamweaver, he started laughing. After controlling his laughter, he spoke. "Very noble words, little firebot, but you looked over one crucial detail in your little plan...I offlined Jetstorm."

Jetfire froze up as his optics widened greatly. He felt his spark zipping around in his spark chamber as his audio receptors buzzed in and out from his rapidly overworking processor. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Dreamweaver _had_ to be lying.

"Don't believe me, do you?" He continued. "Well then, I guess I'll have to show you some proof then...come out here."

Jetfire looked towards the entrance warily. Just what did he mean? Bumblebee and Sari glanced outside as well, what they saw shocking them to the core.

A monster of a 'con stood before an equally burly group of 'cons. His armor was a jet black color, seeming to suck in the light around him. His servos were tipped, much like claws, and his optics seemed to glow like crimson blood. Two pieces stuck out of his back, appearing to look like plane wings. An strange insignia unlike anything they had ever seen stood out like a bright blue beacon on his chassis, appearing to somewhat resemble a Decepticons.

But that wasn't what made them gasp. What was, was the bright blue visor clutched in his servos, only three-fourths of it remaining. A large crack ran from the missing part, straight up through the middle of it, smaller cracks spreading throughout it like small spider webs.

Jetfire could only stare in fear and horror. He'd know those visors anywhere, they were Jetstorm's.

His shock was suddenly overcome by fury. How dare he take Jetstorm's visor. He will pay for what he did. Jetstorm's offlining will not be in vain. Jetfire jumped up and bolted out of the building, hands ablaze as he howls out a battle cry, heading straight for a smirking Dreamweaver.

He threw a fireball straight at him, hoping to burn that smirk off his ugly faceplate. But all Dreamweaver did was swat it away like a harmlessly bug. He didn't expect Jetfire to recklessly plow into him though, sending the two tumbling across the parking lot.

The other bots scattered in different directions, trying not to get zapped by the sudden strikes from Bumblebee and Sari.

As the 'cons started shooting back, Bumblebee's comm. suddenly beeped, meaning someone was trying to contact him.

Bumblebee eagerly opened his comm.

_=Bumblebee! Finally, we've rea=_ Bumblebee cut him off.

_=Optimus! You guys gotta get down here __**now**__! We need backup!=_

_=Bumblebee, you're not making any=_

_=Bossbot! There's no __**time**__!__ They're gonna=_

A huge explosion could be heard over the comm. link before Bumblebee's panicked voice screeched through.

_=JETFIRE!=_

And the comm. link was severed.

Optimus shared a look with the others before turning in the direction of Bumblebee's last signal location.

_'Hang on, little Bumblebee. I just hope we're not too late.'_**

* * *

**

The sight the Autobots came upon resembled a scene from a horror movie. The entire area was in shambles, uprooted trees and power poles were strewn all across the battered pavement. Black, billowing clouds of smoke and flames spewed out of many overturned and totaled vehicles. Parts of the surrounding buildings had collapse inward, as if something or someone had been thrown into it.

Optimus looked around, hoping to find some sign of the mechs or Sari anywhere.

Just before he was about to shout out for one of them, the building across the parking lot from them exploded. Pieces of the building and something else came crashing down, slamming into the ground and bouncing a few times before stilling in the center of the lot.

Optimus and the others stared in horror as the wind finally blew away the dust cloud and revealed what the flying object was...Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" He shouted, rushing over with the others.

He kneeled down and turned the small yellow bot over and onto his back, gasping at the severity of the damages.

"Bumblebee? You ok, little buddy?" Bulkhead rasped out worriedly.

Bumblebee groaned and onlined his optics, focusing on the focusing images of his team, Jazz, and Sentinel.

He stared up at them in confusion before his optics widened. "Jetfire! Sari!"

He struggled to get up, groaning as Optimus and Ratchet pushed him back down.

"Easy there, Kid. You're in no shape to be moving anywhere." Ratchet said forcefully, his only response was for Bumblebee to struggle.

"B-But Sari! She's in danger! And Jetfire's been shot down! I gotta go help them!"

Optimus shook his head. "You won't. You're going to stay here while Ratchet fixes you. We'll go and help them." Optimus spoke firmly.

He stood up and looked at the rest of the group, Sentinel taking the hint for once and keeping his mouth shut.

"Transform and Roll Out!"

* * *

When they clambered through the mess Bumblebee left, they quickly spotted the downed Jetfire being protected by Sari, and some strange looking Decepticons.

"Autobots, attack!" He shouted, pulling out his ax and rushing into battle, quickly followed by the others.

Although they took them by surprise, the Autobots were quickly pushed back.

They were forced to scatter and find a secure spot to defend themselves.

The only problem was, Jetfire had been blasted a good distance away not a nanosecond after coming back too.

Pinned where they were, they could only watch as the leader 'con, calling himself Dreamweaver, saunter up to the downed bot.

* * *

Jetfire groaned as his optics flickered back online.

_'What be happening?'_ He thought sluggishly.

A menacing laugh was his response.

He looked up from his spot laying face up on the lot, tired yellow optics connecting with mirthful red optics.

The gentle wind began to pick up as Dreamweaver's pedal slammed down into Jetfire's chest, earning a grunt and groan from the now winded bot.

"I think we've danced around long enough, Autobrat. Here, you can have this."

He flicks Jetstorm's broken visor down and smacks Jetfire in the face with it, the bot flinching from the impact.

"Although you won't need it where you're going." He finished, pointing his Energon Rifle right in Jetfire's face.

"Say hello to your brother in the Well of Allsparks for me, brat."

* * *

Jetfire offlined his optics as the riffle's end began to glow an eerie crimson, unable to watch what he knew would happen next.

At least his last moments could be eased by the strong wind that blew all around him, reminding him of Jetstorm and how he always looked out for and cared for him.

Jetfire onlined his optics after realizing he hadn't been slagged.

_'What is being going on?'_

He looked up, spotting Dreamweaver collapsed against a nearby building and someone else standing over him, their back to him.

Jetfire looked up at the figure wide-opticed, surprise crossing his face as one word slipped out of his lips.

* * *

Phew. Next chapter finished. Sorry it took so long. School really eating up my time. ^.^" Anyways. Looks like the bots got a bit in over their heads. But what's this? Who is this mysterious figure who has saved Jetfire And will he/she be able to help turn the tide in this battle? It makes me soo excited, and _I'M_ the one writing it. But to find out what happens next you gotta wait for the next chappie. ^.^


End file.
